Showing Love
by MoonStarMax13
Summary: A broken girl and a military guy, how to make this work. One-Shot. Has 2P characters and its pretty harsh at times. not for the faint of heart. Germany x OC


**hey! I know I haven't written in a long time. but I wrote this one-shot not too long ago and I decided that it shouldn't just sit on my computer with no one to read it. I hope you enjoy! **

"You are nothing but a worthless girl," he was getting mad at her now. This always happened after Layla caught him cheating. If only she were better than he wouldn't cheat and get mad, she thought.

She stayed silent and looked at the ground.

"This time it is over! You are stupid and worthless! You hear me?" he slapped her hard across the face and left down the sidewalk with his hands in his pockets.

She had stumbled back and held her face. It burned from his touch. Everything had fallen apart. She felt hopeless and loveless and homeless and worthless. Just less.

Tears stung her eyes, nothing was left. Rain started to pour down on her as she ran away.

Eventually she found a tree in the park to sit under and she sat there with her knees held close to her body. Her whole body ached with both emotion and physical pain.

"Lexa?" a German voice called.

Her head snapped up, it was Ludwig. He was her best friend before she started dating her… ex-boyfriend. She had to stop being with Ludwig because he would always get mad.

He walked up to her and knelt down, "What happened to you?" he was shocked to see her in such a state. Tears wouldn't stop flowing and there was a big bruise forming at the side of her face. She = looked utterly awful and she knew it.

"H-He got mad… I-I have n-n-nothing," she choked on my sobs.

For a moment he looked around as if the man were still here then softened as he looked at her again, "Come with me. I swear I will protect you, Layla." He didn't hesitate in picking her up and carrying her away.

Ludwig's kindness made her cry more. She didn't feel like she deserved this. But she clung onto him and shivered furiously from the cold winter rain. He noticed this and set her down for a moment to unbutton his long trench coat and wrapping, with its warmth around her, he then picking her up once more.

Her silence frightened Ludwig, he remembered a year ago that she would always talk and laugh and scold him to put her down when he picked her up. Now she just looked off into the distance with tears in her eyes and nothing to say.

He swore that if he EVER saw this guy again he would know the meaning of PAIN.

Soon they all reached his house and he kicked open his door they went in and he kicked it shut. He saw that she were still shivering. That wasn't a good sign. He took her to the bathroom and shut the door.

He turned on a warm bath and stripped her of her cold wet clothes. Ludwig knew how control himself quite well and did not look at her like that. The only thing he saw of her was the bruises all along her arms and legs. He didn't know what was worse though, the bruises or the fact that she looked so weakly thin. He was going to KILL him.

Layla was already too emotionally numb to care about being naked in front of her best friend. It was no big deal anymore. But she noticed him looking at the bruises and felt ashamed.

Ludwig gently put her in the warm water sat on the floor facing away from her, "Please talk to me Layla." He whispered gently.

She glanced over to him, "Why are you doing this? Why do you care? I left you to be with that guy. You should hate me by now."

"Nein!" he said loudly, "I will never hate you. I don't care that you chose him. I just want you to be okay now. I don't want to lose you again."

She were silent again.

He got up, "I will go get you some dry clothes. Just stay there." he left.

She was blank at first but now worried that he would look at her wrists. There were a couple of cuts.

He came back in and set the clothes on the counter, "You should be alright now. You can get out."

Before she got up, "I-I can dress myself…" she said weakly.

"Okay." He said gently and left. Undoubtedly he would be right outside the door.

She dressed herself in the clothes she had left here before she left for good. She used to stay here so often she would leave her clothes behind. She started to cry again. Soon he would hate you, she knew it.

It was a long sleeve shirt and jeans that she put on before walking out.

Sure enough there was Ludwig, he looked at her and pulled her into a hug, "Kiku is coming over to look at your injuries."

Kiku… Layla recalled the fond memories of him. Certainly he was one of her friends, not as close as Ludwig but still close. Probably not anymore

He led her down the stairs and to the living room. Ludwig sat with her on the couch. Suddenly he took her wrist and lifted the sleeve, nothing. This wasn't the one she abused. And she sighed with relief.

He took note of that and lifted the sleeve on the other hand, there were two cuts right there close to the vein.

She took her wrist away and covered it quickly.

Ludwig was silent at first but then he pulled her close, "I swear I will protect you from such things, you will never feel like this again."

Easy for him to say.

Kiku walked through the door, "Layla," he sat on the couch on the other side of her and examined her face, "Whoever did this was not weak. Plea…" he paused as though planning his words carefully, "Please tell me that he's gone. I don't want you to go back to him."

Layla was silent for a moment, "He doesn't want me. No one really wants me here."

"I want you here!" the German and he Japanese said together.

Feliciano, the Italian walked downstairs, "What's going o-" he caught sight of Layla and ran over to her, "LAYLA!" he hugged her, "You're finally back! What happened to your face? Was it that stupid boy who was with you! I swear I will have Luddy go and beat him up!"

The Italian's affection was overwhelming; "Feli…" tears were there again, "Why do you all care? I'm so confused. I'm nothing but broken and trash and you want me to be here again?"

"Of course! You're our friend!" Feli hugged her and then back off, "We never leave friends behind!"

"That is correct," Kiku said.

"We do care about you, so please stay." Ludwig reassured with a hug. Everytime Ludwig hugged her it was something special considering he was such a stiff soldier. Hugs were always a rare occasion.

For the first time in God knows how long Layla was starting to feel loved. She nodded, "I will stay then."

Feliciano jumped up in excitement, "Fantastic-o~! I will make pasta in celebration!" he ran off to the kitchen and Kiku followed him, possibly to make sure he didn't make a mess or to actually help him cook.

Layla looked up to Ludwig, "Why do you look so sad?" she asked.

"I don't want to lose you again. I know things won't be the same as they were a year ago and I know I'm not the easiest person to be around sometimes but don't go again, ok?" he confessed with much concern in his voice.

Layla was silent for a moment, she felt guilty for leaving him and her other friends, "I'm sorry." she whispered.

"Don't be sorry. You did what you thought was right that's all."

Kiku popped his head out, "Uhhh… Mr. Germany could you get your dog's off of Italy? He thinks they are attacking him and I'm nervous something will break." He explained.

Ludwig got up and ran to the kitchen.

That left you alone in the living room.

The memories that came with this place were overwhelming. You could remember everyone just sitting around this room and laughing at the stupid things that you all talked about.

There was a little meow by your feet and you looked down to see a dark furred cat with a German flag colored ribbon around his neck. The cat was new.

It jumped up into her lap and purred loudly as he made himself comfortable by curling up. She pet him and he absolutely loved the attention.

Ludwig walked out again and stopped, "Germouser?" he was puzzled.

"Is that his name? He is adorable," she said.

"Ja, though he usually doesn't like a lot of people," he smiled, "It's kind of funny."

Germouser looked at her with a big cat smile as though to say, "Yeah, you're special."

~Later that night…

Ludwig gave her the room she used to stay in before, it still had all of her possessions in it, and it was almost comforting. Now to add to it Germouser was sleeping beside her bed in his own little bed.

It had been a very long day and she still weren't sure how to feel about it.

So perhaps a goodnights rest would help start out her new life.

Sleep came easily but the dreams were not as good.

_She stood in front of your ex's again at the cabin they both lived in. She had just broken a plate and accidently cut her hand on it._

"_Wow, can't even do the dishes without screwing up can you? Worthless…" he scowled._

"_I am not worthless!" she stood up, "Everyone has accidents!" she retaliated. This was back when she had the spirit to fight back._

"_Yeah, duh, but you screw up all the time." He rolled his eyes._

_She huffed, "Bite me, loser."_

"_What did you say to me?" he glared at her._

"_I said bite me!" she yelled._

_It didn't take him two steps to get in her face and push her down onto the broken glass. She yelped as the glass cut into her skin._

"_Get up! Come on you wanted a fight and you are getting one!"_

"_You're frickin crazy! Why would you want to hit me of all people?"_

"_Because you want it," there was that dangerous gaze in his eyes._

_She got up ready to defend herself._

_What he did next was horrid. He pushed her back down on the glass and proceeded to rape her. Every scream drove him and the glass made deep bloody cuts into her back, she had to get some stitches and there were scars there that would never go away._

"Layla! Wake up!" a worried German voice ordered.

She was snapped out of sleep and she was face to face with Germany. She were sweating, shaking and crying in front of him, "W-What?" she sat up slowly.

"You were screaming in your sleep. What's wrong?" his icy eyes were fixed on her.

"I-It was just a dream… I don't know if I should tell you… you would never look at me the same way…" she was shaking out of fear of losing him.

"You can tell me anything. I will always see you as a beautiful strong girl," he caressed her cheek.

"Alright…" she started telling him the dream, it wasn't just a dream it was a memory. Every bit of it was true and painful.

"Mein Gott…" he had a look of shock on his face.

"I knew you wouldn't look at me the same…" she mumbled.

He blinked, "Layla, how could you put up with things like that?"

"He wasn't always like that, there were times he would be so kind and gentle, it was the complete opposite of that," she said.

"There is no excuse for such behavior! I swear if I ever see him I will teach him some manners…" he growled.

She said nothing, as much as there was a part that didn't want anything bad to happen to him there was still that little tiny fight in her that said she wanted him to know what it was like to feel such pain.

Seeing that she was okay he got up to go back to his own bed.

"Wait!" she blurted out suddenly.

He turned.

"D-Don't leave…" she stammered.

His eyebrow rose, "You want me to sleep in the same bed with you or something?" he said with a bit of sarcasm.

A little blush went across her face at the way he put it. There were times when the two of them would fall asleep on the couch together while watching a movie or something but this was a bit different.

She nodded even if this was all silly, she would feel safe.

There was a little blush on his face too but there was no way he would leave her like this, he would jump off the ends of the earth for her. He got into the bed with her and he saw that it relaxed Layla a little.

"Don't worry, I'll be here." He reassured.

She looked at him then smiled, "Thank you," she said as her eyes fluttered shut again.

He smiled and fell asleep himself.

~the next morning…

Layla opened her eyes that morning with a feeling of extreme warmth around her. She felt so comfortable that she didn't want to move at all.

Then it was the feeling of an arm around her and holding her tightly that startled her and made her head turn around.

There was Ludwig sleeping, he looked so peaceful and calm. His blonde hair was messy and thrown across his forehead and eyes; it made him look so adorable.

He let out a grunt and opened his eyes, he was automatically blushing with position he was in, "L-Layla! I-I am so sorry!" he took away his arm and sat up.

She sat up too, "It's fine. I didn't have any more nightmares though."

"Das ist gut," he said in his native language. It was cute.

He did end up getting up, and she followed him downstairs where he started making breakfast.

For a man he was a good cook.

He looked at her with his icy eyes, "I expect you to eat everything I give you, I noticed you didn't eat that much of the pasta last night and I know how thin you are."

She looked down, "I don't want to eat too much… w-what if I get fa-"

"Don't you dare say you might get fat!" he sighed, "You are not fat and you have never been fat!" he sighed and took the pancakes off the pan, "Today you will be coming with me to training. I don't want to leave you alone."

She blushed when he told you that you weren't fat but weren't sure how to take that last comment.

He saw her questioning look, "It's just in case that man comes around."

That man referring to your ex. At the reference she started shaking.

Ludwig had already turned around so he didn't notice her shaking. Which was okay with her.

They both sat at the table and started eating. She nibbled at the pancakes, they were amazing of course but there was still that old habit.

After a quick glance at Ludwig she saw that look in his eye, "Eat." He ordered.

She finally gained the courage to eat more normal. It actually felt good to eat again.

~later…

Ludwig was dressed in a black military tank top with his normal military pants, boots and hat, Layla had dressed in a long sleeve shirt with pants, "Ludwig, aren't you going to put on more? It's so cold outside." You asked.

"Nein, once I get to run the cold isn't so bad," he took his jacket with him though, since she mentioned it.

She had walked with him to the park that he trained at with Feli and Kiku. Though Feli wasn't there, he had called saying that he was snowed in. Ludwig wasn't sure if it was an excuse or a real reason but he didn't make much fuss.

Layla sat on a stump while watching Ludwig and Kiku start running the track. The cold had been too much for her already so she slipped Ludwig's coat around her shoulders. It brought so much warmth it was like sleeping with him last night.

A heat wave ran across her face. It was so sweet of him, holding her protectively as she slept.

"Well, well…" an angry voice said.

Her breath stopped as she slowly turned around to see her ex. Francis, not even Francis, the real Francis would never treat a girl like this, but his dark side would. What all of the world referred to as 2p.

"Looks like the little whore ran back to her lover, eh?" he rolled his eyes.

"P-Please… just leave me alone…"

"Why? So I can let you make the same mistake as before and be with this pitiful fool?" he smiled and lit a cigarette, "Why don't you come back with me? I won't hurt you again, pretty lady."

Her breath quickened, even though he broke up with her, he wanted to get her back, probably just to see if he could. It scared her because she knew what he did when she didn't do what he said.

"Well, get up," he ordered.

She sat there shaking, and saw Ludwig still running with Kiku. Maybe…

"Stupid girl," he forced her up and started dragging her away, "Don't you dare disobey me!"

She screamed, "Ludwig!"

He cursed and slapped her, and he scratched her with a ring on his finger.

She started crying, he started yelling at her.

"Please, France! Stop!" she cried out.

"_You put her down NOW!"_ a terribly scary German voice commanded.

Francis dropped her, "Are you the fool she ran off to? I hope this whore was good in bed while it lasted but I'm taking her back now thanks," he smirked.

Ludwig was enraged, more than that, he looked lethally pissed off. In that moment he grabbed Francis by the shirt and punched him hard in the mouth, "How dare you treat Layla the way you have! I have a good mind to use my old Nazi methods on you as a start!" he kicked him of the ground.

It took Kiku with all his strength to pull Ludwig away from this darker version of Francis just a little.

He took that opportunity to get up, "Fine! Have the stupid whore! She sucks in bed anyway!" he darted off.

Layla was on her knees shaking with her hands over her mouth, she had never seen Ludwig lose it like that before.

He glanced at her and softened, "You can let go now Kiku."

He did and started breathing heavily.

"I'm sorry about that Layla, I saw you being dragged away, I just completely lost it…" he seemed ashamed of himself.

She started crying, not out of fear or terror but because she was so grateful. She jumped up and hugged him, his cold skin made her shiver a little, "Thank you so much Ludwig! You saved me!"

He stiffened for a moment then hugged back; "Anything for you…" he pulled away and saw the cut on your face. The rage returned to his face for a moment then he took a deep breath and said a curse in German.

Kiku seemed to understand what he had said, "I never would have expected you to say such a thing," his eyes were wide with shock.

~a couple months later…

It had been so long since that fateful day in the rain but Layla was starting to feel better in every way. She wasn't un-naturally skinny, the cuts were now merely scars, and all the bruises were gone. Ludwig didn't sleep with her all the time but he did a lot and she liked it.

Germouser had become hers and he was always happy to follow her around and jump on her every time she sat down to read. Even spring was arriving!

There was a knock at the door, she opened it and it was Feli, "Layla!" he hugged her, "Whatcha doin'?

she smiled, "Nothing right now, why?"

"Yay!" he took her hand and he started dragging her behind him.

Ludwig wasn't home so it's not like she had anyone to help her out of this mess. He dragged her down to the training park and rushed her over to the others.

"Look Luddy! I got her! Now you can tell her!" he jumped up and down excitedly.

She blinked, confused, "What's up?" she asked, "Tell me what?"

Ludwig's face lit up with a blush, "Feliciano, go run laps with Kiku."

"Awww but Luddy!" he whined.

"No buts!" he ordered.

Finally Kiku took him away.

Layla looked up at him, "What is it Luddy?" she asked.

"W-Well… we were all talking and… they had asked what was going to happen with you… and I-I said…"

She was expecting him to say the worst, he was going to kick her out or something.

"I have always really wanted to tell you…"

Now she was confused.

"I-Ich liebe dich, Layla." He blushed and didn't look her in the eye. It was so adorable when he got all flustered.

She was in complete shock, "Love me? How could you love something so… broken?"

"Nein, you are perfect! I have never met anyone like you and there is nothing I want more," he said confidently now. Almost soldier like but that blush still remained.

"Ludwig, you mean so much to me. I-I love you too," she was smiling and stuttering and there were so many emotions running through her all at once.

He gave a smile and tilted her chin up to look at him fully, "M-May I?"

Her heart fluttered when he got closer to her.

She nodded.

Before she knew it he kissed her. It was so soft and gentle and cute, there was no hatred or anger behind it, just love.

"You finally told her!" Feli squealed.

She broke the kiss with a bright blush on her face.

"Did you get the picture Kiku?" he was jumping again.

The Asian nodded, "I'm sorry Mr. Germany but it was much too tempting.

Ludwig almost let out a laugh, "Fine, fine… Training is ending early today. I will see you all tomorrow."

Ludwig whispered something to Kiku before taking Layla's hand and they both walked away together.

"What did you tell him?" she asked curiously.

"Oh nothing," he replied with a slight blush.

"You want that picture don't you?" she said with a smirk.

"Ja, so?" he kissed her again, "I swear you will know what real love is Layla."

**I always enjoy happy endings like this. RATE REVIEW LOVE IT! until next time... peace out sexy readers!**


End file.
